The 2014/2015 West African Ebola outbreak escalated since March of 2014 into the largest Ebola epidemic in. Although many experts predicted the infection would be controlled by now, the burden of disease continues to rise due to a variety of operational challenges, including inadequate medical facilities, lack of trained personnel, extensive and complex infection control procedures, and cumbersome personal protective equipment (PPE). Despite published CDC guidelines on Ebola Virus Disease (EVD), consistent protocol implementation in the field has been challenging.